happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Taily
Taily is a beaver who loves candy and sports. This is the third character made by Flippy the french. Character Bio An orange beaver with a long tail who loves sports (in particular, the football). Taily's tail is not practical for Taily himself. It tends to get stuck in things, hit things, etc. In Nobody Traps the Tail, Taily loses (pulls out) his tail, causing Taily to bleed to death. Although Taily dies a lot, he survives in Rain and Fates, Let Us Walk in the Woods (debatable), A Puppy Tale, How Dress the Deer, Farmed and Dangerous, Game of the Night, At the Top of My Head, A Science Crush, A Baby Clash, Bedwinners, No Stings Attached, Jinxed Jailed Skunk, The Buck of Life, Wild Roots and Don't You Forget About Me. Taily's Episodes Starring Roles #Nobody Traps the Tail #All Ground from Tale #Match for Clash #Deadly Safari #A Puppy Tale #The Way You Make Me Wheel #Meet the Tailsons #Beaver Follows the Bear #Franken-Taily #Balled It! #Stick It To The Beaver #Taily's Fun Smoochie #Feline Hands #Miles Taily Power #Tail-Tired! #Animated Fireflies #You're Gonna Dye #The Buck of Life #Wild Roots Featuring Roles #Rain and Fates #Game of the Night #All that Glitters #Cape Fear #Gift it Your All #Beaver Centipede #Jinxed Jailed Skunk #Horns in Clouds #The Sandness of the Humpbacked Animal #Dear Friends in Higher Places #Don't You Forget About Me #Paranoid Taildroid Appearances #Let Us Walk in the Woods #How Dress the Deer #Farmed and Dangerous #I Was an Avian Zombie #At the Top of My Head #A Science Crush #A Baby Clash #Bedwinners #No Stings Attached #Ménage à Trois #Flaminghost of the Well #Leechman #Brothers Cosplay Deaths #Nobody Traps the Tail: Dies of a blood loss. #All Ground from Tale: Scraped to death against the floor. #Match for Clash: Cut into pieces by a chainsaw. #Deadly Safari: Dies in the quicksand (death not shown). #Let Us Walk in the Woods: Possibly dies when Kendall crush his car (debatable). #The Way You Make Me Wheel (Fan version): Intestines and eyes are squeezed out of his body. #Meet the Tailsons: Crushed by a time machine. #Beaver Follows the Bear: Killed by Flippy. #Franken-Taily: Crushed by Sniffles' car. But revived later. #I Was an Avian Zombie: Pinned to a wall. #All that Glitters: Ran over by Rolly. #Balled It: Decapitated by a football. #Feline Hands: Sucked into garbage disposal. #Stick It To The Beaver: Squashed when a crack closes. #Miles Taily Power: Shredded by his own tail. #Cape Fear: Impaled by traffic cone. #Gift it Your All: Hit in the eye by dart. #Tail-Tired!: Get killed by the air-bag, his eyes pop out and his tail is ripped off and got even worser. #Beaver Centipede: Sliced by telephone wire. #Horns in Clouds: Dies in a plane crash. #Animated Fireflies: Crushed by a door. #The Sandness of the Humpbacked Animal: Head crushed by The Cursed Idol. #You're Gonna Dye: Blended by washing machine. #Dear Friends in Higher Places: Beheaded by a closing window. #Ménage à Trois: Impaled by a damaged rake. #Flaminghost of the Well: Mauled. #Paranoid Taildroid: Disintegrated by Robot Feary. Smoochie #Bubbles: His eyes are scaled and explodes. #Boomerang: Get a boomerang in the face. #Music: His head explode. Numbers of Kills *Sniffles: 2 (Meet the Tailsons, Franken-Taily) *Tarsy: 3 (Franken-Taily, The Buck of Life, Wild Roots) *Cub: 1 (Franken-Taily) *Kendall: 2 (Franken-Taily, Wild Roots) *Buckley: 1 (At the Top of My Head) *Laurie: 1 (Miles Taily Power) *Soda and Candy: 2 (Miles Taily Power along with Laurie, The Buck of Life) *Gutsy: 1 (Miles Taily Power) *Lumpy: 1 (Bedwinners) *Feary : 1 (No Stings Attached) *Petunia : 1 (The Buck of Life) Gallery Trivia *Taily is the last Flippy The French's character to appears in HTFF's first arc. *Tarsy is his most frequent victim. Category:Beavers Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flippy the french's characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:FTF Tree Friends Category:Season 43 Introductions Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition"